warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter
| connections = Europa Ceres Saturn | relay = None }} Jupiter is a planet where the Corpus are the controlling faction. Home to the Corpus Gas City tileset stationed above the planet, it features large open spaces for vast movement and advanced maneuvers. The enemies within the city consists of Vapos Corpus, and is the birthplace of the Amalgams; Corpus units that have been hybridized with Sentient technology from the Old War. Jupiter becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Jupiter Junction on Ceres after completing the required tasks. Jupiter has two Assassination Targets: Alad V, who is located in the mission node Themisto, and the Ropalolyst, who is located in the mission node The Ropalolyst and is unlocked after completion of Chimera Prologue quest. The parts of the Warframe can be obtained from Alad V, while the Ropalolyst drops parts for the Warframe. Both also have a higher than average chance to drop Neural Sensors. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Grineer will appear as a "Sideable or Opposing" faction while the Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Tips *Themisto (Assassination), Elara (Survival) and Sinai (Dark Sector Defense) are great for farming Neural Sensors. * is a good mod to have equipped while on the Corpus Gas City Tileset due to the high abundance of Storage Lockers found there. **Additionally a Kubrow equipped with works as an alternative. *With the rework of planets and missions in , Carme is a suitable replacement to the classic Kappa affinity farm. Elite Crewmen, Fusion MOA, Corpus Techs, and other enemies that typically give ~235 affinity per kill spawn frequently. The enemies have since been augmented into Vapos units as of Update 25, providing a boost in overall affinity yield. Trivia *Jupiter is named after the Roman god of Lightning and King of the gods. *The names of the mission nodes mostly reference Greek/Roman mythology involving Zeus and/or Jupiter's moons. **''Adreastea'' was a nymph who was charged by Rhea with nurturing the infant Zeus in secret. **''Amalthea'' is the most-frequently mentioned foster-mother of Zeus. **''Ananke'' is a personification of inevitability, compulsion and necessity in Greek mythology. **''Callisto'' was one of the followers of Diana who attracted Jupiter. ***''Callisto'' is Jupiter's second largest moon. **''Cameria'' could be named after Chameria, a coastal region in southern Albania and northwestern Greece. **''Carme'' was a female Cretan spirit who assisted the grain harvest of Demeter's Cretan predecessor. **''Carpo'' is a natural satellite of Jupiter. **''Elara'' was a mortal princess, the daughter of King Orchomenus and mother of the giant Tityos by Zeus. ***''Elara'' is a prograde irregular satellite of Jupiter. **''Galilea'' could be named after Galilee, a region in northern Israel. **''Ganymede'' was a divine hero described as the most beautiful of mortals. ***''Ganymede'' is Jupiter's largest moon. **''Metis'' was a mythological character belonging to the second generation of Titans. **''Io'' was one of Zeus' mortal lovers. ***''Io'' is one of Jupiter's moons. **''Sinai'' could be named after the Sinai Peninsula in Egypt. **''Themisto'' was the third and last wife of Athamas. ***''Themisto'' is a small prograde irregular satellite of Jupiter. **''Thebe'' is a name shared by multiple female characters in Greek mythology. ***''Thebe'' is one of Jupiter's moons. *Prior to the boss of Jupiter was J3-Golem, the tileset was the Corpus Ship and the Infested was the dominant faction, with the description being "Intel's limited on this area. The system may have been overrun by the Technocyte Plague." **Small amounts of Infested mass can be found in certain rooms of the Gas Planet tileset. *The Hunt For Alad V event was introduced here, re-introducing the Invasion game mode as players fought with the Corpus to rid Jupiter of the remaining Infested to reveal the Gas Planet tileset. *Prior to , Metis was a capture mission. It has since then been replaced by a rescue mission. *Prior to the player completing The War Within quest, Jupiter is the only planet where Neural Sensors are available as a resource. * Upon completion of the Chimera Prologue, Ordis will provide the directive transmissions, in place of Lotus, whenever the players attempt any of the missions on Jupiter. *Prior to , Fieldron Samples dropped from enemies. It has since replaced by Hexenon. Patch History *Fixed a distressed pipe appearing as white instead of red in Jupiter. *Adjusted some of the PBR materials on Jupiter in the Navigation skybox. *Improved collision on Jupiter tilesets, making traversal smoother. *Fixed floating, detached fans on the Jupiter tileset. *Fixed foggy-looking floor reflection in Metis, Jupiter’s Spy Vault. *Fixes to prevent art overlapping between Jupiter tilesets and to improve AI navigation. *Removed Amalgams spawning on Jupiter > Themisto due to narrative/lore confusion. *Hovering over the Ganymede node and Ropalolyst node now display requirements to unlock if you can’t access it. *Added new reverb effects to the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Adrastea, Jupiter node updated to Spy 2.0. *New Rescue Mission on Jupiter. *Reduced the number of locked co-op doors in the Corpus Gas City tileset for Rescue and Intel game types. *Fixed players having no way to recover the Datamass if it is not picked up at the start of the Corpus Gas City tileset. *Fixed Corpus Gas City Defense entrance door having no shadow. *Fixed issue with floating props on the Gas City tileset. *Starting enemy level ranges on Jupiter adjusted to 10-15. *Improved the performance of numerous Gas City tilesets. *Fixed an issue with players being unable to pick up drops in certain Gas City Survival tilesets, specifically on Elara. *Improved the performance of a number of Gas City tilesets. *Fixed an issue with certain in-game objects failing to update when entering certain vents on the Gas City tileset. *Added Callisto, Jupiter Interception Mission. *Fixed an incorrectly placed blocking volume found in the Gas City tileset. *Fixed an issue with a console not being oriented properly on the Gas City tileset. *Improved the performance of the Gas City tilesets. *Alad V and Lotus transmissions now appear in Jupiter. *Fixed issue with enemies not spawning in Corpus Gas Cities unless certain rooms were entered. *Lowered the amount of bloom in a set of particularly radiant lockers in the Jupiter Gas Cities. *Corpus Gas City Expansion. *Fixed missing mini-map components in Gas City tile set. *Fixed some teleport volumes in Gas City Defense to prevent players from escaping the level boundaries. *Fixed issue with objective marker breaking in the Gas Cities tile set. *Changes to camera placements on Corpus Gas City tiles. *Fixed game hang when hovering over Jupiter boss node. *Fixed enemies not spawning in Gas city Exterminate tileset and in Sabotage missions. *Introduced Corpus Gas City tileset. }} de:Jupiter es:Júpiter fr:Jupiter ru:Юпитер Category:Planets Category:Missions Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta